Faces
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: Luke couldn't ever get Lorelai Gilmore's face out of his head.  Oneshot, JavaJunkie, postfinale.


**A/N: Another fic! What else? This one's post finale... based on the quote "If you can't get someone out of your head, maybe they're supposed to be there." So, read and review, please?**

"So tell me again about the day you realized that you ADORED me?" Lorelai drawled, shoving a bite of Luke's chocolate chip pancakes into her mouth.

Luke feigned exasperation, rolling his eyes. "I've told you the horoscope story about 500 times. Why do you want to hear it again?"

"No, not that one. Silly Luke, I've heard that story many, many times. The self help tape story! Love that one. Less told, but a classic tale at that," she said, downing some coffee with her pancake.

He thought back to the day he'd relentlessly mocked the self help tape. At first, he'd had doubts about the concept of finding love through an audiotape, but he would give it a try. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be successful.

_Can you see her face?_

Luke could see her face, clear as day. Lorelai Gilmore's face came to his mind. He'd had a feeling that it would be hers, but he could never be sure. After a failed umpteenth try with Rachel, and a quick marriage to Nicole, he wasn't exactly looking for love. But, he wasn't going to be a loner forever. He had to make a move eventually.

_After all, if you can't get someone out of your head, maybe they're supposed to be there._

Lorelai's face hadn't gotten out of his head since the day he met her. So, he asked her to dance. It was simple enough, for any other guy. But not for Luke. First, he was at his sister's wedding, in the town square, among numerous Renaissance freaks. He could remember the feelings of anxiety he had leading up to the asking. A tiny part of him was afraid she'd shoot him down. Clearly, it was the start of something good.

She accepted the offer. Somehow, the rumor got around that Luke was a good dancer. He wasn't exactly going to out and out deny the rumors, he'd let the town talk. After all, he was too preoccupied with the thought of Lorelai being the person he could actually spend the rest of his life with. Yes, it was getting ahead of himself slightly, but this time, he actually had a chance.

A realistic Luke would have thought of all the other times he so subtly put himself out there. The times when he subconsciously wanted Lorelai to notice him. Among the numerous repairs, rides, and meals he provided, he'd also done a few things that were out of the ordinary. They were beyond the realm of what a friend would do. He built her a chuppah… when she was going to marry another man. He taught her to fish, so she could impress another man. He drove her to the hospital… even though hospitals made him want to pass out. He paid over fifty dollars for a basket with nothing edible inside.

She'd noticed, but not necessarily in the way he'd wanted her to. Luke and Lorelai both acknowledged that there were times that they could have gotten together. Maybe when Lorelai was helping Luke pick out paints for the diner… maybe if Mrs. Kim hadn't shown up that night… maybe if Lorelai had told Luke her entire crazy dream she had that one summer night.

So, on the night of the test run for the Dragonfly inn, he bought her flowers. He'd told her it was a first for him. He'd never, ever, bought someone flowers. He'd participated in the banter about the flowers that were bought for him, but he never actually did the purchasing. Luke Danes bought Lorelai Gilmore flowers. Maybe they were the charm, because they kissed that night. They were interrupted by Kirk, but they kissed.

As Luke told the story, and Lorelai grinned, giggled, and commented, she wanted to know more. "So, that whole 'if you can't get my face out of your head' thing… did it happen after we… you know… broke up?" she asked seriously.

"Why do you need to know this?" he asked, refilling her coffee.

Lorelai shrugged. "So we can tell this story to our grandchildren someday," she said.

"I thought we were just discussing having kids together, but you've already leaped to grandkids?" Luke asked, shaking his head.

"Just tell me."

Luke couldn't get Lorelai's face out of his head. It was impossible. Yes, she'd done things he hated. Yes, he'd done things she'd hated. But he just wasn't the same without her. It was impossible for him to be happy.

So, he decided he'd put himself out there. He grabbed the blue hat he'd sworn he'd never wear again and made a point to put it on the next morning. She reciprocated, with a karaoke song that gave Luke chills. But he thought it didn't mean anything. He should have guessed she wasn't telling the truth when she said it meant nothing, because she was talking to Patty and Babette, after all.

When Rory's graduation party needed to be planned, Luke stayed up all night sewing whatever he could find together, allowing a party to be thrown despite the rain showers expected. He was going to put himself out there, again, and he hoped that she'd notice.

When she kissed him in front of the diner that night, he had a feeling that she'd noticed.

"You basically just re told the story of our entire relationship. I was there, Luke, I knew what went on," Lorelai teased.

Luke sighed. "I'm never telling you anything, ever again."

"You loved me. You pined for me. Even when I did stupid stuff to you. I'm your Ava Gardner!" she said, almost taunting Luke.

"Well, you asked me for the story, so I told you the story. Eat your food," Luke insisted.

Lorelai walked over to Luke, sitting in the chair across from her. He wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Luke smiled, not saying a word out loud, but internally agreed. He was glad her face was impossible to forget.


End file.
